


Two Roads Diverged

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and the crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Roads Diverged

The power of a human soul is sweet and soothing and strong, like ice cream on a burnt tongue, like rum, like flying. It's addicting. It's enough to gift someone with great talent, to kill, to heal, to raise the dead, to do anything, just about.

There's power in angels, too, but it's different. It's hard to tap into and it's hard to use. It burns like hellfire. And when a human dies, the soul is freed from the body. When an angel dies, it's done.

It's not that demons can't deal with angels. Not really. It's that they won't.


End file.
